


You mean so much to me

by Freelin_Clexa



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Danger, Endgame Freelin, F/F, First Kiss, Flashback, Freya is worried, Jealous Freya, Keelin is missing, Love, Love Confessions, Mediator Hayley, Post-Break Up, Protective Keelin, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelin_Clexa/pseuds/Freelin_Clexa
Summary: This two part story of Freelin is based on their first kiss situation of S4x7 and will turn out differently.Things will happen which makes Freya realise how much Keelin means to her.Part two will include a time jump of 1 year.Have fun! :)





	1. You mean so much to me

**Author's Note:**

> A little more than 1 year ago, I created this account to post my fanfic about Freelin. :)  
This is my anniversary gift.  
I still miss them(and the Mikaelsons) every day and want them back.
> 
> ~Always and forever~ 
> 
> English is not my Native language, that's why I'm sorry for any mistakes in the following chapters! :)

“LEAVE!”

Keelin could still hear the anger in Freyas voice. Even though she didn't wanted to leave the Mikaelson Mansion after finding Hayley with a broken neck but still, Freya asked her to leave, that’s why she accepted her wish. She might had left the Mansion, but didn't thought of leaving the area, because many things were unsolved between Freya and her. Freya became so important to Keelin and meant so much to her, even though they didn't had the best start. Freya kidnapped her, to save her family because of Keelins venom. She was angry and furious at first, even scared.

But the more she got Freya to know, she understood her and learnt more about the Family. She also would do anything for her family to keep them alive. Sadly she hadn't had someone to fight for. She was the only one who was left of the Malraux pack. She got used to the Mikaelson family after she got to know them. They treated her with respect as if she wasn't an enemy wolf. Klaus was a always a cold person, but still Keelin sensed how much he loved his family. Especially Hope, he would have done anything to keep her save. She didn't had much to do with Kol, but he was a nice guy who done what he thought was the best for him. Everytime she met Elijah, he was always a gentleman, clothed up in a suit with high class manners and Hayley was the love of his life. Rebecca the blond sister of Freya, who has a heart of pure gold. Hayley… Hayley became a real friend to her. She was the one who tried to ease the tension between Keelin and Freya plus she was a partly werewolf.

At least there was Hope. Keelin and Hope became closer time after the time they spend together. She knew from the other packs that they were kind of scared of Hope, because she was a tribrid- werewolf, vampire and witch mix, which made them act like she was a threat. But Hope was happy to be around her family, surrounded by people who she loved and people who loved her, that was all that matters for Hope.

Keelin waited for Freya, because she could smell her scent everywhere. If it would mattered she would have waited the whole night for Freya to pass the street. After a while, Keelin saw Freya who walked down the street with a hanging head and looked exhausted . The street was still wet from the rain who slowly stopped falling from the sky. Freya had her arms around herself and looked down to the street while walking. Keelin said: “Freya?!” and Freya stopped and turned around to face her exhausted. Keelin saw something sad in her eyes, something she hadn't seen before. Freya was always a serious and strong person. Her mind always struggling with danger and worries about her family. She never put herself first, even though Keelin wished she would do at least one time.

  
Keelin: “I assume your family is alright?” she asked again but Freya denied to answer, she was simply looking at her silently. Keelin stepped closer slowly and continued: “I usually don't expect a thank you when I save lives, but getting kicked out of your house sucked!” Keelin was pissed, Freya saw it and heard it in her voice. She never heard that tone in her voice before. It hurt Freya to see her that way, but she had to play the hard and mighty witch. She needed Keelin to hate her. She was a threat for Keelins health. Being with her just caused death, Freya knew it from experience. That’s why she didn't had any friends or more. She wanted to spare herself from the experience to see Keelin getting hurt. She was aware, that Keelin was a werewolf and totally capable to defend herself, but still she was afraid to lose someone important again.

  
Freya rolled her eyes and answered cold-hearted: “There wasn't time.” Keelin looked at her unbelievable: “To be a decent person?!” Freya felt attacked, because it hurt that Keelin was disappointed of her. But still she needed to show her cold shoulder. That’s why she said: “I'm not a decent person Keelin! You have to know that by now! I am ruthless… and calloused and vicious when it comes to my family, that is who I am!” she shook her head several times and continued: “And you know? I didn't care… before…” she stopped and had problems to continue her sentence, because if she would: she would have shown her feelings for Keelin. That’s why she closed her eyes, after she saw Keelins questioning furrowed brows. Freya forced herself to stop speaking the feelings out loud. Keelin saw the struggling until Freya continued, with a weak and defeated voice: “It doesn't matter… we're done here.” And turned around to flee away from Keelin. But not on Keelins count, because she stopped her and said: “Excuse me? Done?!” Freya turned around again, with furious eyes. Furious about her own feelings. She started in a forceful and fast voice: “I got distracted today, and I was worried about you and I made a mistake that could have cost lives and THAT can't happen again!!” She looked into dark brown desperate eyes of Keelin and stopped shortly to focus on her tone. It broke her own heart to say the following words too: ”There is no reason for us to see each other anymore, Keelin…”

Her thoughts: _I can't have you constantly around! I can't concentrate by worrying about you. _

  
Keelin simply looked into her green desperate eyes and swallowed hard. Freya continued: “Stay in New Orleans, my brothers will keep an eye on you…” she turned around to leave again, because she couldn't bare it to face Keelin anymore. “Will they keeping me alive?” Asked Keelin with a shaking voice, as soon as Freya heard it, she turned around rushed again and said: “Yeah!” Keelin nooded with teary eyes and shrugged her shoulders: “If that's what you want, fine. But you should know: when I saw you laying there today, I was terrified…” Freya blinked and Keelin continued with a serious voice: “ and all I could think about was- how I wish I told you the truth.” She paused and stepped closer to Freya to continue with a soft tone: “ YOU are the reason, I wanted to stay in New Orleans, Freya. YOU made me feel understood… known.” Freya looked deeply into Keelins eyes, took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Keelin saw the tears, which Freya tried to blink away.

And she continued: “There is always gonna be a spell to do…. Or an enemy to fight. But when it’s all finished- You deserve someone who gets you!” More and more tears built up in Freyas eyes, like in Keelins too. Keelin watched her carefully and patiently but Freya also saw the desperation in Keelins dark brown beautiful eyes. Freya shook her head indiscernibly and opened her mouth to answer, but not a single word left her mouth. She opened and closed it again and forced herself not to blink, so her tears won't find their way out of her eyes. Angry about herself, she looked down to the ground and breathed out loudly, disappointed about herself. Keelin understood. She said with a broken heart: “I hope you'll find it.” And passed Freya. She walked away with slowly steps until she heard a strong and loud voice of Freya: “Keelin!” and Keelin halted her movement. She didn't turned around and waited for what might came next.

Until she heard Freyas steps coming closer and fast, afterwards she felt a soft hand on her forearm, which turned her around hasty. Keelin was caught unawares as she felt Freyas shaking hands on her cheeks. Without having a chance to say something, Keelin felt Freyas soft lips on her own, who kissed her desperately and rough. All of her emotions seemed to be bundled into this kiss. It took her a millisecond to kiss her back softly. How long she wished to kiss her finally. Her hand moved slowly above Freyas back until Freya moved her head back to break away from Keelins soft lips and stared into her eyes. Keelin spotted a single tear which ran down Freyas cheek slowly. Keelin was mesmerized from Freyas eyes and their expressions. Keelin saw despair, angst but there was something additional: Love. Freya stared into her eyes deeply and asked for permission without saying a word, by looking down on Keelins lips insecure. She moved forward again and closed her eyes, like Keelin did.

Their lips touched again, tenderly this time. Emotional. Both of them were an union and no one wanted to break away from each other. Keelins hands on Freyas back grabbed her tightly and pulled her closer than before. She wanted to feel every centimeter of Freya, because her werewolf felt sadness in Freyas scent before she finally relaxed in Keelins arms.

After a while they stood in front of each other, forehead to forehead and no one dared to say a word. Both were simply enjoying the moment together. Freya breathed in loudly and sad in a shaking voice: “I want you to know, that you’re important to me. I… I'm not good with words but YOU mean so much to me.” Keelin smiled at her relieved and wanted to lean in again but she heard Freyas soft sob. Keelin looked at her horrified and grabbed her face softly to caress her cheeks and said: “Freya, what is it? Tell me what’s wrong?!” but she just shut her eyes tightly and more and more tears fell down her soft cheeks.

She sobbed again and opened her eyes to look into helpless brown eyes. “I do care about you, that’s why I don't want to put you in danger. It’s better for you to not being around me.” Keelins expressions turned into shock when she processed Freyas words. She shook her head and wanted to answer, but Freya spoke first with a sad but strong voice: “I need to protect my family. I'm sorry Keelin, but I don't want to put you into danger.” She moved backwards fast and lost every touch to Keelin, her visions still blurry from the tears, her eyes puffy and red and said in a firm voice: “As I said: stay in New Orleans, my brothers will keep you alive.” Keelin stood in front of her, stunned that Freya changed into the bad mood modus again. She didn't know what to say, because she didn't trust her voice anymore as soon as she felt the tears in her eyes and above her cheeks. Freya struggled when she sensed it and forced a smile. “Maybe we'll see again somehow, without the apocalypse and the end of the world in front of us. Take care of you Keelin.” And turned around and left a perplexed Keelin standing there all alone with her emotions.

  
Keelin respected her wish and didn't try to contact her or reach out for her in another way. She just moved out of New Orleans far away from the Mikaelsons to Cuba. This was one thing she had done against Freyas wish, but she didn’t wanted to stay near Freya, plus she didn't need protection. She is a wolf and capable of defending herself. She always dreamt of Cuba. Breathing, relaxing, reading a good book at the beach. She broke the contact to everyone, her heart was heavy by leaving Hope, but she needed to. She bought a small house nearby the beach and lived her Life in peace.

_ **One year later** _   
_ ** Tbc…** _


	2. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley is the number 1 mediator between Freya and Keelin because she always sensed how they felt around each other. 
> 
> An unforeseen danger for werewolves is threaten everyone and will turn their world upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) I decided to add an additional chapter!  
thank you for reading and leaving kudos Freelin fam :)

_**One year later** _

  
“Something happened last night. 5 wolves found dead at a lake. They were brutally killed. We need to find out who's causing this!” Klaus was pissed and his voice was loud. Even though everyone didn't had the best connection with each other, especially with the Mikaelsons, but killing Clanmembers of packs who are living in peace with everyone was an absolutely no-go. Hayley ran down the stairs with a serious face and asked : “What?! Where exactly? Which pack?” Elijah who leaned against the wall, one hand inside his suit pocket, answered: “They were from a southern pack. There are a few people left, because they were a small pack anyway.” He spoke emotionless which made Hayley angry. Hayleys werewolf part was important for her, even though it was a curse it made Hayley who she was, and her family. She turned around angry and said: “How can you be this calm about it?” Elijah shrugged his shoulders: “Because it's none of our business. We have our own problems.”

Freya sat down onto the sofa with her head in her hands. All the fighting weakened her. Klaus to Elijah: “ Brother come with me outside, we’ll see if we find anything nearby the bodies.” He wanted to prevent of a fight, but not without Hayley. She said: “Oh I understand! Its non of our business?? How about the next one will be me? Or Hope?” Freya turned around as she heard he was walking to her with fast steps: “NO ONE DARES TO HARM US!” Hayley stood in front of him, unimpressed with a smile on her face: “But we have enough enemy’s who want to see us dead. That’s why need to find the one or the group who killed them. You may not care about it, but I do.” She passed him and didn't looked back. Elijah looked down to the ground and swallowed.

He didn’t knew how important it was for Hayley. Klaus grabbed his shoulder and said: “Let’s go, maybe we'll find something.” And both were gone. Freya decided she needed to hear around if anyone knew something or have seen something. She called Rebekah and updated her about the new circumstances. She was on a roadtrip with Kol and promised to keep an eye out, because there were plenty of werewolves, where they were located at the moment.  
Everyone worked hard to figure out who’s causing this, for the next days, but they didn't found nothing more than hints. They spoke to the clans and informed them to be more careful from now on. The witches placed protecting spells above the packs who were less than 5 people. Freya located them and clued them up. She feared that something might happen to Keelin , because she wasn't able to track her. It nearly drove her crazy. She tried to reach out for her but there wasn't a chance to get to her. She tried to phone her but Keelin changed her number, all together made Freya more and more insecure. She stayed in the bell tower for days and tried to distract herself by trying to put the hints together to find the threat.

  
The door opened and Hayley came in. Freya looked up from her book and sighed. She didn’t know why but she still had hopes that Keelin might be show up again, notwithstanding that it was her personal wish for Keelin to leave. But she missed her. The more time pasts, the more her feelings grew for Keelin. It didn't passed a single day where she did not blame herself. 

Hayley: “Hey Freya. You don't look quite good, when was the last day you eat or went outside?” Freya smiled and shrugged her shoulders and tried to change the topic: “Are there any news?” Hayleys face became sad and serious and she nooded: “Sadly there are. 3 more wolves are missing. They are the only ones left from her pack. It's pretty bad Freya, someone tries to erase the werewolves.” Freyas eyes went wide, because it came to her mind that Keelin was the only one who was left of her pack too. The fear stuck in her bones and she started shaking. “What? What is it?” asked Hayley because Freya didn't answered her. Freya shook her head and said: “Keelin. She… she’s not one of the missing wolves right?” Hayley grabbed her hand and smiled slightly: “You still can't let go of her right? But don't worry, she isn't missing and she is fine.” Freya furrowed her brows and laughed nervously: “What do you mean I can't let go of her?”

Hayley with a knowing smile: “I can sense it. I'm also werewolf do you remember? I can feel your fear and something more in certain circumstances.” Freya looked down onto their hands and answered shyly: “I realised to late how much she means to me.” Hayley: “Yeah I know. You changed since she's gone. And I’ll never understand why you sent her away.” Freya felt uncomfortable: “Because it felt strange. Keelin let me feel things and I thought it would be the best for her to stay away. I didn’t wanted to put her in danger.” Hayley grabbed her hand tighter and said: “It wasn't your decision to make, but I know you're aware. She had strong feelings for you, you know?” Freya let of her hand and said: “I'm aware! And I know… wait.” She looked at her serious: “How do you know about it? About her feelings and that she's alright?” Hayley was caught and stood up too: “It might be that I know where she is.”

She looked at her apologetic. Freya was overwhelmed: “Why didn't you told me?” Hayley shrugged her shoulders and looked around: “Because you sent her away. And you never asked.” Freya felt anger inside her and answered: “Because I didn't knew you were in contact with her!” She closed her eyes and raised her hands to her temples to massage the upcoming headache away. “Nevermind. I'm sorry.” She came closer and said with soft eyes: “Hayley, you need to make sure that she’s safe please.” Hayley nooded with serious expressions: “I promise I’ll tell her to watch out.” Freya: “The best would be if she would come back. We can protect her here.” Hayley in a soft tone: “I'll tell her, but I can't force her. Now stop worrying about her.” She grabbed Freyas shoulders and continued: “Everything will be okay as long as we find the threat soon.” Freya looked into her eyes and Hayley saw tears building in her eyes. She took her hand and pulled her into a tight hug and whispered: “Everything will be ok.”

_ **Meanwhile Keelin** _

  
She sat under a palmtree at the beach and enjoyed the silence. She just heard the waves crashing against the sand. It was a beautiful day, she had a day off and wanted to relax and let the stress go off. She closed her eyes and thought about the changes of the past year. She lost the count of her thoughts of Freya, because she was constantly in her mind. She pictured in her mind if Freya was beside her and was finally able to relax. But sadly she isn't. Her past year was uneventful. She searched for a job and started to work as a doctor in a small hospital, she met many people, found friends and was simply a human. No one knows about her secret and Cuba is also protected by magic and the place were supernatural escapee found a place to live in peace.

  
Keelin sensed a presence beside her and didn't dare to open her eyes. She sighed and asked: “How serious is it? It must be serious if you take the long way to come and see me.” Hayley answered: “The situation is pretty bad. Someone is killing werewolves to erase us.” Keelin opened her eyes and looked worried: “Do you know who's causing it?” Hayley just shook her head and looked to the wide of the ocean. It calmed her down. “Nothing. We have hints but nothing real.” Keelin: “What can I do to help?” Hayley looked at her and smiled: “Nothing. We'll figure something out. I just come and wanted to let you know that Freya is worried about you. And she wishes for you to come back.” Keelin smiled at her softly and closed her eyes shortly. “She'll never change right? She'll forever have a selfless heart who puts the well-being of the others first.” Hayley smiled and nodded, she sensed Keelins change of feelings, she felt Love and affection.

Hayley furrowed her brows and ask: “Why don't you come back home?” Keelin played with her fingers in the sand and answered sincerely: “Because it’s not my home. And I don't want to distract Freya again because of her feelings. Plus I built up my life here now. Look around you, do you want to exchange this to New Orleans?” She joked to lighten the mood, even though she had a hard time. More serious: “ But I promise to be careful okay?” Hayley understood and stood up again and said: “Be careful Keelin, we see each other soon.” And she was gone. Keelin picked out her phone and stared at Freyas number on the display. She haven't send her the new number yet and settled it would be the best to continue this way. Freya needed to focus on her family. Keelin looked in her handbag and searched for her favorite book and tried to distract herself.

_ **Back in the Bell tower** _

  
Hayley knocked and went into Freyas room, who looked at her with hopeful eyes, but Hayley simply shook her head and said: “She won't come back but she said she will be more careful now.” Freyas heart hurt and she thought: _Awesome. I hurt her so much that she don't want to see me again._ Hayley stepped closer when she saw the troubles in Freyas mind. She needed to ensure her: “It’s not what you think Freya. She don't want to distract you. She still cares about you, you know?” Freya looked helplessly and asked: “how can we protect her, if she isn't with us? Hayley she's the last of her pack, sooner or later she WILL get into danger. I… don't want to lose her for good.” Tears ran down her face and her voice was shaking. Hayley stepped closer and said sternly: “Freya you need to focus now. We'll find the threat and everyone will be save again. But you can't force her to come back. WE need to solve the problem.” Freya nooded and took a deep breath, something changed in her eyes: “You're right. We'll find out.”

_ **A few days later** _

  
Everyone was working hard on finding out who's killing the werewolves. The last days were found 6 additional wolves dead and 3 were missing. It drove everyone crazy, because the fear became stronger the nearer the incidents happened. Klaus was angry and inspected the crime scenes often but couldn’t find more than pieces of papers. They gathered all and pulled them together and a note was the result. Something was written down in runes: ‘The bloodl…. Impu…. We will cle…. A worl…. ut werew….’ Everyone met in the mansion and solved the whole note until Freya said: “There are several pieces missing. It could be a sign that they aren't finished yet. Were there found symbols? Or battle tracks? Something?? The note itself don't help us.” Klaus scratched his head and run around the table furious: “They weren't. Everyone has the head ripped off, no battle tracks, the heads were lying around. There wasn't any sign of fighting.” Hayley was silent and checked her phone impatiently. She waited for an answer of Keelin because she just texted her a few hours ago. They tried to solve the hints in small steps to make sure nothing was missing and a few hours later, Hayley decided to look after Keelin.

  
She stood in front of her door and knocked but no one opened. She tried several more times and called for her, but no one was answering. When she grabbed the doorknob, she furrowed her brows as she realized it was unlocked and stepped inside to see the chaos inside the house. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hang open. She was shocked. Everywhere was blood, everything was a mess, clothing everywhere and Hayley sensed Keelins fear. She looked around the house and couldn't find Keelin. She grabbed for her phone and dialed a number without thinking. She stared at a picture of Freya and Keelin, probably from one of the girls evenings in the past. The glass in front of the picture was broken.

  
“Hello?” Hayley breathed in deeply and said calmly: “You need to come to Cuba. But you need to be strong. Bring Klaus and Hope with you.” There was a small pause on the other end of the line and Freya asked: “What’s wrong?” Hayley, with tears in her eyes:

  
“Keelin is missing.”

  
The line went dead.


	3. Worries and Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelin is missing and Freya is worried.  
She's having a flashback of a beautiful evening in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :)  
Thank you so much for reading, for your comments and leaving kudos! 
> 
> I decided to write an extra additional chapter for you, that's why my 2 part short story will have 4 or maybe 5 chapters :)  
Have fun! :)

The line went dead…

  
Hayley looked down onto her phone and closed her eyes. She didn't expected the twist of the situation, because she was sure that Keelin was save here. She looked around in the house and tried to find anything special. Her senses were overwhelmed from different smells of werewolves and vampires. She picked up the picture of Freya and Keelin and furrowed her brows. At the back of the picture was a new note: “Come and find your precious wolf and maybe you'll find conclusion.” Soon it smelled like fire, because Hayleys fingertips were burned by the note, that’s why the note fell down to the floor again. “Ouch… dammit.”

Hayley raised her hand and looked to the wounds, the note was probably based on Wolfsbane, that’s why she burned her fingers. It was clearly an attack against werewolves again. She heard voices outside. “Hayley? We are here!” Klaus shouted and Hayley walked outside. She faced Klaus with a overwhelmed Hope on his hand. She looked around stunned, all the palm trees, the ocean and the sand. No one could think about the scenario inside of the house. Hayley looked at Freya who had clearly fear and worry in her eyes. Hayley said: “Freya, I didn't expected you this soon.” Freya: “Astral projection. I'm actually in new orleans, but I wanted to be here as soon as I can. What happened with Keelin?” Klaus asked: “Hayley, what’s the cause of bringing Hope with me?” Hayley answered Klaus firstly: “I don't want Hope to be alone at the moment. It’s to dangerous.”

He nooded and looked to Freya with furrowed brows. Hayley said addressed to Freya: “I came here to look after her, because she didn't answered my messages. It seems…” Hayley took a deep breath, after seeing how Freya was struggling with herself and she was shaking slightly: “like she is kidnapped. I… found a note. She might be still alive if it makes it better.” Freya swallowed hard and blinked away her tears. She seemed to be emotionless in exact this minute, because her eyes were still glassy, but she wasn't shaking anymore. She needed to be strong right now. “Okay… where is the note?” Hayley nooded with different feelings in her stomach and invited all three of them inside of the house. She didn't want to force Hope to see those kind of scenarios, but still she needed Hopes supernatural strength to figure out who kidnapped Keelin. All of them went inside of the house and Freyas breath stayed away when she saw the extent of the chaos. She was glad that she didn't smelled the blood. She looked around in the house and couldn't focus on anything than the memories of Keelin.

She recognized the picture onto the floor, sadly her projection didn't allowed it to pick up the picture. Freya closed her eyes and asked Klaus to pick it up, because she was aware of his strength and knew it would hurt him less than Hayley, because of his Vampire part. Klaus picked up the note and read: “Come and find your precious wolf and maybe you'll find conclusion.” His fingers smoked a little bit, but nothing serious. He looked up to Freya and Hayley with an uncertain look. “what do they mean with ‘precious wolf’?” Freya tried to avoid his eyes and denied to give an answer. Hayley was focused on Freya and didn't knew what to say too. Hope was the one who answered without any fear: “Aunty Keelin is important to Aunty Freya. Didn't you knew?”

Klaus looked to Freya who was clearly uncomfortable. Freya didn't answered until Klaus said: “Is she right? Are your feelings to Keelin a threat to us?” Freya was overwhelmed. She swallowed and stuttered: “No it’s not a threat to us. It doesn't matter. Just bring the note with you home please.” Klaus focused on Hope to distract her from all the blood. Freya was clearly overtaxed from everything. She looked around of the house and saw the blood and the chaos. All of them searched for hints and Hayley recognized that Freya became concerned the more she saw. After investigating the whole house for hours, all of them promised to meet each other in the Bell tower, as soon as they got back.

Freya waited impatiently for Hayley and Klaus to meet her at the bell tower. Freya was restless and terrified the longer they kept her without news. She tried to locate the position of Keelin, but she couldn't spot her at all. She felt uneasy because it broke her heart, the time after she saw Keelins house. She wanted to get the picture of both of them so badly, because she wanted to remember the time when they were happy together, even though they didn't were officially together at all. But still she felt happy with Keelin. Even at this special night. 

_ **Flashback Freya** _

  
Freya needed to hurry. She had an appointment with Keelin and told her to meet her at Rousseau’s in the evening. Freya was clearly nervous, and didn't knew how to cope with the situation. She stood in front of the mirror of the Mikaelson Mansion and got herself ready for the date with Keelin. Rebekah showed up in her room with furrowed brows: “Hey sister. Do you have a date or something?” she stepped inside and placed herself onto Freyas bed with an demanding look. Freyas ears were on fire and she answered shyly: “Its clearly not a date… I just want to meet with Keelin. And I’m totally late.” She looked inside of the mirror and tried to change her hairstyle for the third time now. She had loosely upswept hair, but wasn't satisfied at all. Rebekah stood up again and stood beside Freya to face her in the mirror. “Freya. Stop doing what you're doing. You're perfect the way you are. And I’m sure Keelin thinks the same.”

Freyas heart beat in her faster in her chest, because of her thought of Keelin. The door opened again and Hayley looked inside with big eyes: “Wow Freya, you're looking amazing!” Freya smiled and answered: “Thank you!” Hayley winked: “Keelin will be stunned when she’s seeing you!” Rebekah started laughing silently and Freya looked playfully offensive: “Why is everyone thinking I want to impress Keelin? Are you saying I usually don't look stunning??” Hayley started laughing and stepped closer. She answered: “You're always stunning because you're a Mikaelson. I'm just happy for you, you know? Keelin might have a good impact on you.” Freya looked down to the floor and answered shyly: “She really is.” Rebekah stood up and clapped her hands and said: “That’s why we should hurry! We're looking amazing, let’s go partying.” Everyone agreed and they made their way to Rousseau’s.

  
Freya was nervous, she didn't expected to be this excited to see Keelin again. They stepped inside and were searching around for the others. Some wolves passed their way and greeted everyone until they found themselves at the bar to have a drink. Freya looked around all the time, deep in her thoughts and grabbed onto her glass tighter until someone spoke to her from behind: “Freya, how nice to see you, you're beautiful as always.” Freya rolled her eyes and turned around, clearly annoyed, because firstly: she didn't wanted talk to him, secondly: she wanted to hear those words from someone else. Still she answered: “Hey Zack. Sad to see you. I guess I remember, I told you to not to annoy me ever again, the last 10 times, am I right?” He stood in front of her in a suit, blue eyes and brown short hair. He smiled with a cheeky smile : “you’re keep lying to yourself. We had much fun haven't we?” Rebekah and Hayley sipped on her drinks and started laughing because they could tell how annoyed Freya was. Zack was a witch like Freya, but definitely less stronger than her. She had a drunken One night stand with him years ago and since then he's annoying her. She sighed and replied: “You know, that’s the annoying thing. We were drunk and we had fun that’s right. But we agreed it was a one time thing and you don't need to act like you crushed my world.”

He blinked his eyes and was searching for words, that’s why she continued: “Now, do me a favor and better leave me alone, I’m not in mood for meaningless discussions.” She turned around to Rebekah and Hayley again, who were facing her with raised appreciating brows. Freya smiled at them until Zack said: “We could have fun again together you sometimes." She was pissed now and turned around again. “I AM NOT INTERESTED! And you better leave it now, before I put a spell on you!” and showed him her back and said to Josh: “One shot of tequila please!” and he nooded and served it which Freya drank at one time. She whispered to Hayley: “is he gone now?” Hayley and Rebekah were bursting out in laughter. Hayley: “Yep you shoved him away, congrats I haven't seen the bad mood witch in long.” Freya felt better and calmer after the shot after the alcohol reached her veins. Her nervousness also calmed down in the following.

  
Rebekah, Hayley and Freya drank more for a little time until Freya stood up with slightly shaking legs. She NEEDED to find Keelin now, because she couldn’t guarantee anything if she would have drank more at the moment. She let Rebekah know and started searching for Keelin. After a while, she spotted her, nearby the billiard area, surrounded by 4 other wolf women. Her breath stuck inside of her throat and Freya needed to blink a few times rapidly for processing her beauty. Freya felt something strange in her stomach, something she haven't felt for a long time ago.

She didn't knew how to cope with the feeling of seeing her surrounded by clearly interested wolfwomen. She recognized the random touches directed to Keelin and felt jealous because she wished to be the only one who randomly touches Keelin. While thinking about the situation she saw it clear: she was jealous. Freya furrowed her brows as she recognized it for what it was and thought: _Ok Freya. Get your drunken mind together, you two are friends, nothing more. _

All of the people around her were dancing and having fun and Freya became more and more scared for continuing to walk towards Keelin. She zoned out shortly while staring at her and lost Keelin because she was gone suddenly. She kept searching for her until someone touched her at her back, she was mad again because she expected Zack again. She turned around in anger and said: “I told you to stay away from me!” but she looked into unsure big surprised brown eyes. Freyas look softened immediately and she said more than a whisper: “Keelin hey.” Keelin smiled at her with a big smile on her lips and was clearly tipsy: “What a beautiful way to greet me!” Right before Freya could apologize, Keelin grabbed her by the hips softly and pulled her into a tight hug. Hundreds of butterflies started flying inside of Freyas stomach and she closed her eyes to return the hug tenderly. “You're looking breathtaking Freya.” Whispered Keelin nearby her ear while hugging.

Freya got goosebumps all over her body to feel her this close, her hands on her back and she felt the heat in her ears. She decided to end the embrace and her hands still placed onto Keelins hips. She said with a shy smile: “I wanted to tell you the same. Wanna have a drink? Rebekah and Hayley are also here.” She felt her legs starting to shaking by having Keelin this close. Keelin winked at her still tipsy and answered: “Do you wanna to get me drunk?” Freya looked at her shocked and still started apologizing: “No of course not I…” but Keelin started laughing, which distracted Freya from speaking. She was mesmerized by Keelins beauty. Keelin let go of her and grabbed her hand now: “It was a joke Freya. But let me tell I had much of shots with the girls earlier, I better drink a water now.” Freya smiled but it reached her eyes, because she thought: _ok you can drink with the girls but not with me. I will remember that_. Jealousy again.

Freya nooded and squeezed her hand: “Ok let’s go, I’ll buy whatever you want.” She started walking back to Hayley and Rebekah, hand in hand with Keelin who walked as tipsy as Freya, through the dancing people. 

When they arrived both of them, Rebekah and Hayley were clearly drunk and the inhibitions were low, that’s why Rebecca stood up fast to hug Keelin and shouted: “Finally! Now grumpy Freya is gone and happy Freya back again!” Keelin laughed and looked at Freya helplessly, who just shrugged her shoulders embarrassed. Hayley also greeted Keelin and ordered 8 shots of tequilas until Keelin intervened: “Oh no no, I’m good, I’ll just have a water please.” Rebekah shook her head: “No way, you’ll have a drink with us. Don't try to fight me or you'll have a witch, a werewolf and a vampire against you.”

She had problems to tell some words because of her alcohol level and laughed in between. Keelin found it also funny and laughed with her and agreed finally. She pointed to Freya and said: “You'll be responsible if I’m drunk Mrs Mikaelson.” Freya smiled at her and drank a shot. She winked at her and answered in a flirty way: “Don't worry, I’ll make sure to take good care of you.” Keelin raised her brows and her mouth hung open, because she didn't expected Freya this flirty. “Good to know.” And drank her shot with Rebekah and Hayley. They chatted and Rebekah said: “Okay Ladies, let’s go danciiiiiiing!” she was clearly drunk and stormed to the dancefloor.

Hayley, Freya and Keelin were following her to the dancing crowd of people. They had fun and Freya danced with Keelin. She was overwhelmed of her dancing moves. They danced close in front of each other and synchronized their moves without touching.   
Until someone dared to touch Freya from behind onto her waist. She turned around with furrowed brows and shouted: “Get your hands off me, I told you several times!” it was Zack again. Keelin sensed the stress level of Freya and furrowed her brows, she haven't heard Freyas words, but saw that she was clearly pissed.

She stepped closer and asked loudly directed to Zack: “Is here any problem?” she looked to Freya with a worried look. Zack said in a unpleasant way: “Its none of your business. If you don't mind I want to dance with her.” Keelin laughed, overwhelmed of the ignorance. “Oh how nice of you to ask, but yes I do mind. She's clearly not interested in you. You better respect her wish.” Freya smiled, because it felt nice how protective Keelin was for her. She said: “Ok come on he's not worth it, let’s have an drink.” She didn't wanted him to ruin her evening with Keelin, but he grabbed after Freyas hand right beside Keelin, to held her off from going, but Keelin was faster and grabbed his forearm before touching Freya.

She stepped closer slowly and her wolf was showing. Her eyes were glowing in yellow and she had a hard grip on his forearm, so hard that he nearly went to his knees shortly. She stated calmly but expressly: “back off, right now and don't you dare touch a woman without her wish again.” She let go off him and he hurried to ran away with shocked eyes.

  
Keelin turned around afterwards and Freya smiled softly at her. Keelin said: “I hate those kind of types. Some people should respect others and the world would be much better.” Freya said sincerely: “Thank you for having my back.” Both of them were looking deeply into each others eyes and were smiling. Rebekah tapped both of them and shouted: “We're on the dance floor, not the stand floor. Come on girls!” Keelin took Freyas hand and both were dancing again and forgot about Zack in a few seconds.

  
They had a wonderful evening together, danced much and had drinks the whole time, especially tequila, until Freya and Keelin sat down together onto one of the 2 seat couches, nearby each other, whispering flirty words to each other and enjoying the night. Freya felt happy and relived now after a hundreds years of fighting and worrying, she felt finally peaceful when she was with Keelin. Keelin grabbed her phone and said: “You know what? I realized that we don't have a picture together. Let’s make one.”

Freya looked down onto their locked hands and played with one of Keelins fingers. “I don't know, I’m not really photogenic.” Keelin: “Are you kidding? You're beautiful, how can't you be photogenic?” Freya shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her nervously. Keelin laid back and placed her head onto Freyas shoulder to look at her with puppy eyes: “Please???” Freya couldn't resist her eyes and looked down to her pouted lips. How badly she wanted to kiss her lips. She looked up again into her brown eyes and said defeated: “Ok let’s do it.” Keelin sat up again, clapped her hands happily and started her camera.   
Hayley and Rebekah were observing them closely and Hayley stood up to take over her phone to take the picture. “Give it to me, I’ll take a picture of both of you.”

Keelin handed the phone and placed her arms around Freyas shoulders and Freya placed her arms around Keelins stomach, head to head and smiled brightly to the camera. Freyas heart beat rapidly in her chest and she feared Keelin would feel it through her skin. “Beautiful, let me take one more!” Keelin turned her face to the side to kiss Freya softly onto her cheek and Freyas heart nearly stopped beating in this moment. Hayley recognized smiling how much Freya enjoyed this moment and took the second picture.

  
_ **Flashback end** _

It’s the picture which Hayley brought with her from Keelins house. Freya hold the picture tightly in her hands and smiled when she remembered. But still: Keelin was missing and Freya needed to get her back.

Her phone rang and she picked it up with shaking hands: “Klaus. Are there any news?” 


	4. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The note is completed and one more wolf is missing.  
someone reveals how many feelings Freya has for Keelin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
It took me some time again, because reallife kept me busy. I hope you like the new chapter! :)  
Thank you for reading and giving kudos! :)

_ **Meanwhile Keelin** _

“Poor wolf… you're getting weaker, aren't you?”  
Keelin forced her eyes to stay open, indeed she felt like she was hit by a truck. She tried to focus onto the person in the dark with a hood deep in her face and hissed in pain, because she had chains around her ankles and underneath the chains her skin was burned. She had a massive headache and the veins her body felt like fire. Keelin raised her head and looked at the person and asked: “Who are you? Were am I??”

The person came closer and revealed her face from the hood. Keelin saw a women with brown hair and brown eyes. She came closer with a smile on her lips: “My name is Greta Sienna.” Nothing more, nothing less. Keelin furrowed her brows and asked: “Ok and what do you want from me, Greta Sienna? Why am I here?” Greta smiled at her with mischievous eyes and bowed down to her: “You my dear, will be my pass to get the Mikaelsons here.” Keelin hissed in pain and closed her eyes as she tried to loosen the chains again. “Don't try to fight it, the chains are produced with wolfsbane.”

Keelin looked up, shocked, but now it explains her burned skin. Greta continued smiling, showed around herself and said: “Mostly everything is produced from wolfsbane here. Let me say, it’s an unfriendly area for werewolves.” Keelin fought against her pain and said through clenched teeth: “Why do think the Mikaelsons will come for me?” Greta laughed and said: “Oh you're not just a wolf, you're the wolf of the witch.” Keelin shook her head and thought about Freya. She answered and tried to play it down: “I'm not anyone’s Wolf. They don't even care about me.” Greta moved around her chair with slow steps: “Nah nah nah… You may have forgotten that the witch almost killed herself because she cared about your wellbeing?”

Keelin looked up with an unsure look, because she didn't knew about it. Greta asked playfully emphatic: “Oh you didn't knew?” Keelin denied an answer and looked around in the room. It was dark and there were many candles everywhere. No sign of daylight at all. Greta went to the table and lightened another candle and turned around: “You remember the day you had your interview at St. Theodoras clinic where the witches attacked you? I'm sad they were all useless weak guys. Meanwhile Freya fought against Domenic. And her feelings for you distracted her, that’s why Domenic was able to stop her heartbeat.” Keelin remembered the day like it was yesterday. It was the day when they kissed and Freya said that she didn't wanted to put her into danger. That day was the last time both saw each other.

After hearing what Greta said, she finally had an explanation for Freyas chose of words: _“I got distracted today and I was worried about you and I made a mistake that could have cost lives and THAT can't happen again!!”_ Keelin breathed in deeply to ease the pain and the dizziness in her head. She needed to focus now. She shook her head and said: “We aren't even in contact anymore. I don't know who informed you, but you're clearly not up to date at this point.”

Greta shook her head and said: “You and me both know that you're lying.” Keelin forced a smile and said: “And you sound like a stalker to me. Like you're obsessed with the Mikaelsons. Do you really need a trap because you're to weak to defeat them?” Greta shouted: “I AM NOT TO WEAK! You should watch your tongue in your situation, don't you think?” She grabbed Keelin by her hair and pulled her head backwards and said: “Klaus Mikaelson killed my husband. He killed my soul. And it's his fault that the vampire bloodline is more and more impure because of disgusting creatures like you.” Keelin closed her eyes and hissed in pain again until the door bursted open and someone was shoved inside loudly. Greta let go of her and and Keelin wasn’t able to see what was happening behind her back. She took her time to calm herself and looked around to find anything which could help her to escape. 

Greta behind her back said: “Oh look, another wolf. How was your trip?” she asked playfully interested. Keelin heard a known weak growl and furrowed her brows. She knew that growl. She couldn't see anything but it sounded like weak tries to fight back until Greta laughed and said: “the more you'll fight, the sooner you'll die.” The person was shoved to a chair beside Keelin and she was able to see her. It was Lisina, with a tons of fighting marks on her face with her eyes closed. The witches tied her also to the chair, with chains like Keelin. She was alarmed and looked with worried expressions.

  
Greta looked at her and smiled: “I thought if you're in company you wouldn't feel bored until you'll be rescued.” Keelin didn't had a chance to answer, because Greta passed her with the other vampires and she heard a door being closed and footsteps outside.  
Keelin tried to loosen the chains again but her skin was still burning and the smell of burned skin was horrible. She hissed in pain: “Dammit… it could end really bad this time.” She looked to the side to Lisina and shouted loudly to wake her up: “LISINA! Come on, open your eyes!” and time passed.

_ **Meanwhile Freya** _

  
Freya's phone rang and she picked it up with shaking hands: “Klaus. Are there any news?” Klaus stayed silent for a while and answered: “We were able to find the missing pieces and might know who’s kidnapping and killing the werewolves. Come to the mansion and we'll work it out.” Freya took a deep breath and nooded shortly: “I'll be there in a few minutes.” And ended the call to head out of the door right afterwards. Her heart was beating fast, because she hoped to get new information to find Keelin.

  
As soon as she stepped inside the Mansion , she heard shoutings from the first floor and went upstairs. Hayley shouted: “You don't even realize how important it is!” Freya stood in the door and observed the whole situation in front of her. Everyone was shouting and they stood around the wooden table with pieces of papers onto it. Freya joined them and looked down onto the pieces to read what was written down: ‘The bloodline is impure. We will clean the bloodline for a world without werewolves. GS.’

  
Freya felt the fear inside of her bones and it became a problem to steadying her breathing. She zoned out and the fighting around her became blurry. She had millionth of thoughts in her mind: _Someone killed Keelin. Or is about to kill her. We need to save her but it will put everyone in danger. Were did they get the missing pieces? Does someone also got captured? Died another wolf? What does GS means?_

Freya looked up and asked simply: “Where did you got the missing pieces?” Everyone stopped fighting and was quiet. Freya looked up from the pieces and asked again: “was someone else got kidnapped??” Elijah looked to Klaus, who looked at Hayley with clenching teeth and Hayley answered, clearly exhausted from all fighting: “Lisina got kidnapped. We found the missing pieces at her place.” Freya took a deep breath and tried to focus and asked with furrowed brows: “Ok who’s GS ?” Hayley looked back to Klaus: "Yeah who is it, Klaus? Do you care to explain?” He rolled his eyes and stamped through the room and started explaining through gritted teeth: “It could be Greta Sienna. I know she has personal problems with alive werewolves.”

Freya: “Ok I could try to track her and we will be able free Keelin and Lisina!” Klaus shook his head and said through gritted teeth: “No way. It’s obviously a trap against our family.” Freya felt more and more restless and asked back with a forced smile: “Could you explain the problem between us and her? And please cut it short, time is running!” Everyone was quiet until Klaus started: “I might have killed her husband in 1933th. He and his crew killed werewolves to impure the bloodline from werewolves.” Freyas breath stuck in her throat and her heart started pumping wildly blood through her veins. Klaus continued: “The initials onto the note: ‘GS'. Greta Sienna. He was his wife. I spared her and her families life.”

  
Freya closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat which hindered her to breath. “I… I need to track her.” She turned around and was about to leave but Klaus moved in front of the door and made her stop. He saw the fear in her eyes: “We won't fall for the trap Freya!” Freya shook her head fast and shouted: “She will kill Keelin, Klaus! She's kidnapping werewolves! I won't just wait until she's dead!” Klaus got angry and answered in a loud and deep voice: “You're responsibility is to keep our family save. It's everyone’s responsibility! We don't have time for emotional issues!” Anger lightened up into Freyas eyes and she shouted: “I KNOW THAT KLAUS! And I already let her go one time because of our family! And I won't let her down again and wait until YOUR enemy killed her. She even don't has anything to do with it, like Lisina! Either way you will help me to free them or I’ll do it my way!” and passed him. Klaus stood still in place and blinked a few times until Hayley looked at him with a shaking head and followed Freya.

  
Freya haltered her movement around the corner and tried to calm herself down. _I will find and save you, Keelin._ A tear ran down her cheek. She felt a hand onto her shoulder and looked up into Hayleys compassioned eyes. Hayley said: “I'm gonna help you and we'll find her and erase the threat to my bloodline.” Freya nooded and felt relieved, because she wouldn't stand a chance against tons of Vampires. 

_ **Later the day** _

  
Freya was working on a tracking spell and couldn't focus, because every minute which passed, she feared that Keelin might be dead already. “Freya…” she heard her name and looked up to Hayley: “Yeah? Did I miss something?” Hayley smiled softly at her and said: “No you didn't. You were murmuring creepy stuff. Do you have the tracking spell??” Freya nooded and answered: “Yeah I have a tracking spell which shows me visions of the location. I'll prepare and start in a few.” Hayley understood: “Is there anything you need?” She replied: “ No I simply need symbols, salt and a candle. Everything I need is here.”

  
Both were preparing for the ritual and Freya started and closed her eyes and spoke in as calm voice: “We du le mon ennemi on ton. We du le mon ennemi on ton.” And her breath hitched because she saw a dark house with nailed up windows in the middle of a wood far away a river or a sea. A small garden without any plants on it, simply dead grass and a dead tree.

And a second vision: She saw Keelin with closed eyes, hanging on the chair. She looked weak and she had dark circles under her eyes. Right beside her sat Lisina, also with big chains onto her forearms. “Wake up wolves… I made dinner for you to keep you strengthening for your final fight against the darkness!” said someone, possibly Greta Sienna like Klaus told her.

  
Freya opened her eyes in panic and shocked and started shaking. Hayley grabbed her shoulder and stabilized her: “Freya what did you see??” Freya looked at her with teary eyes: “I saw Keelin. She… she seems to be alive but it looked bad. Greta said something about the final fight, we need to hurry!”  
Freya explained to Hayley what she saw and Hayley knew where the house was located. As a werewolf she knew the woods like her own pocket. Hayley wrote a message to Elijah to let him know, because her wanted to help too. He loved Hayley so much and couldn't risk her to get hurt without defending her and the while topic was important for her, he understood now.

They gathered some stuff and headed to the house, without knowing how many enemies would wait for them inside. Both hided behind some trees and Freya looked around and knew the place: “It's the place of the vision.” Elijah showed up beside them, dressed in his suit and smiled: “Ready for party?” He asked with a smirk and showed to two guards in front of the door. Freya breathed out loudly, relieved and they were ready to move. Until they heard some crackling noises beside them but didn't see anyone until they heard a voice: “We want to join the party. As a family.” Freya turned around and smiled more facilitated than before…

_ **Tbc…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna help them surprisingly??


	5. Finding Keelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and the Family are facing their enemy Greta, the fight to get Keelin back begins are they arriving in time or is it to late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a new chapter plus I increased the numbers of the chapters one more time! :) 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for reading and liking the story!! :)

Freya turned around and smiled more facilitated than before… Klaus smiled a cheeky smile and shrugged his shoulders. Hayley asked: “Where is Hope?” Kol stepped up beside Klaus and said: “Safe with Bekah.” Hayley understood and felt immediately better, because she knew Rebekah would do everything for Hope, like everyone else in this family. Freya and Klaus held their look into each others eyes and Freya asked: “What about emotional issues? I thought we don't have time for it.” Klaus scratched the side of his head and said: “You're my eldest sister Freya. Sure I’m gonna help you.” He wasn't good with emotions, Freya was aware of it, but a soft smile played her lips and Kol said: “Okay what now? We didn't quitted our roadtrip to stay here and talk right?”

Kol was the next one who wasn't good with emotions, which made Freya smile more and she closed her eyes shortly to say: “You're right. Let’s get started.” She turned around, waved her hand and flicked her fingers with a quiet: “Silence…” But nothing happened. She turned around to the rest of them and whispered: “We need to hide ourselves as long as we can. I put a spell on them, they are silenced by now.” Klaus nooded and was gone with Kol and one second later both of the guards laid dead down on the floor, it was a short struggle of life for them. Elijah, Hayley and Freya came to them and Hayley opened the door silently, but her hands were smoking that’s why she flinched. Klaus furrowed his brows and Hayley breathed out loudly: “It's Wolfsbane. She should have known.” Freya grabbed her forearm softly which made Hayley look to her: “I don't want you to put yourself into danger.” 

Hayley denied and said in a serious voice: “It doesn't matter, I’m stronger than her. It's about my bloodline and I won't let her destroy us.” Freya nooded and Elijah took over, because Wolfbane doesn't hurt him at all. They opened the door and everything was black inside, nobody saw any movement. Even though it was a big house, Freya couldn't spot Keelin, Klaus moved forward with silent steps, until there was a loud cracking sound! 3 vampires jumped down from the ceiling and 3 additional ran to them, this was the first fight for everyone, but sadly not that silent as they planned. Another 2 surprised them from behind but Freya flicked her fingers again and the brains of two melted within seconds, Hayley ripped a head from a body and the boys have done the rest. Hayley could feel how everything was weaken her in this house, but she never thought about giving up. She was a part of the Crescent Wolf Pack and would never in a million years give up when her family was involved. 

When every attacker was finished, they looked around and spotted a door to a next room. Klaus whispered, while getting rid of the blood on his face: “I guess we found what we are looking for, there is no way there these amount of guard when here is nothing to hide.” Freya nooded and she went to the door to open it. They looked inside of it and slowly passing the doorframe, but still this room was also empty and no guards were seen. It was a big room with much of candles distributed in the room. Two chairs in the middle of the room, a few bookshelves, a writing desk, but nobody was here. Freya realised that this room hadn't had any windows, than it hit her! “I saw this room before! I'm sure I saw Keelin in this room.”

_ **Same room inside the barrier** _

  
Greta looked at them behind the barrier and smiled satisfied with crossed arms in front of her body. She stood beside Keelin who was unconscious because she was to long infected of the Wolfsbane. “Hey Wolfwoman. Wake up, your saviour is here.” But Keelin didn't responded. Greta grabbed her chains and pressed more to her forearms which made Keelin cried out in pain again plus the smell of burned flesh. She raised her head and looked up into Gretas eyes and Greta said again: “I said wake up, your saviour us here.” Keelin raised her head and wondered why her chair was turned around now, she realized she might have passed out again.

She forced herself to open her eyes with a growl and she succeeded and finally saw her again. Her beautiful powerful witch Freya. Someone was mumbling a spell behind her and when she moved her head she saw tons of Vampires, ready to fight. Greta said with a laugh: “Look at them, how lost they are looking. They aren't able to see us, because I was able to organize two witches.” Keelin felt how her strength was leaving her body again and she said with clenched teeth, eyes fixated onto Freya: “How come? I thought vampires are superior in your opinion and you don't team up with anyone?” Greta shook her head slowly: “I have my reasons. Plus enemy’s of the Mikaelsons are my friends.” Keelin felt herself fainting again, and her last breath formed a shaking and broken: “Freya…” and she passed out again. 

_ **Outside the Barrier** _

  
Freyas heart wrenched abruptly while hearing Keelins broken calling out for her. She looked at Klaus startled and terrified: “Have you heard that?” Klaus furrowed his brows and shook his head: “I haven't heard anything. Freya this room is empty, maybe we should try to find another.” Freya felt overwhelmed because she knew that THIS was the room she saw and she definitely heard Keelins voice. She shook her head with a racing heart and said: “It is here.” Freya moved more forward and was stopped by the barrier, she looked around and said: “It's a barrier spell.” Everyone was alarmed now and Klaus said: “Can you do something about it?” Freya nooded, closed her eyes and raised her hands to lean it onto the barrier. She whispered a spell against it but the barrier was strong, that’s why it took her some time, but finally the barrier crashed down with a bright shine which blinded everyone for a few seconds. 

  
“Welcome welcome welcome… it took you some time and I was worried your precious wolf wouldn't made it until now.” Freya breathed out loudly when she saw Keelin, Lisina and Greta in front of an army of vampires. Before she could say anything, someone attacked her from the side and whispered a: “Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo.“ And moved back again in seconds. Elijah helped Freya to stand up again and asked quietly: “What was this about?” Klaus asked loudly with a cheeky smile: “I'm a little bit disappointed that you didn't invited me personally to this party Greta. This was your try to attack us?” and pointed at Freya. Greta nooded also with a superior smile: “Oh you were able to read the invitation and no, it wasn't a try it WAS an attack. Maybe your sister can enlighten you.” Klaus furrowed his brows and looked to Freya, who was focused on Keelin with lost eyes. She said in a monotone tone: “He put a spell on me, which stripped my power away.” Hayley felt weaker minute after minute and breathed in deeply to stable herself. She realized that she and Freya wouldn't be able to help much now and was more than glad for this unexpected help. Klaus looked back to Greta and said: “Your fight is with me. Let’s solve it without your army dying. Just you and me.”

Greta started laughing loudly and moved closer with a serious face afterwards: “My fight is with your Family. I want every member gone! You and everyone of your family is a dirty rat and I want…” this was enough for Klaus, no one dared to speak about his family in that way. He stormed forward, followed by Kol, Elijah and Hayley and the war began. Shortly later Blood was everywhere, screaming was heard, breaking bones and more terrifying sounds. Freya felt useless while being stripped of her powers, at least her fighting skills were good. She felt the adrenalin pumping through her veins and was attacked by an vampire. He shoved her to the ground and they were fighting. Freya stretched her arm out and grabbed for a broken chair leg and rammed it hard into the chest of the attacker. Straight through his heart. She shoved him away from herself and crawled forward to Keelin. She didn't realised the fightings beside her anymore as soon as she was able to touch the woman she loved again. She stayed on her knees and grabbed Keelins head softly to caress her cheeks and begged her to wake up: “Keelin hey… open your eyes.”

No response. “Open your eyes please. Let me see your beautiful brown eyes again Keelin.” Tears were building in her eyes and she felt anger in her bones. She tried to loosen the chains, but she was to weak and didn't realised the tears which ran down her cheeks and looked up to the war around her. Mostly everyone of the enemies were already dead and the rest of the family looked also exhausted, until Freya saw Hayley who broke down, changed back into her human form and was unconscious, because the fight and wolfbane took the rest of the strength away. The moment when Freya saw that a vampire who wanted to attack Hayley again, even though she passed out, and stormed to him and before he could attack Hayley, Freya rammed a peg through his heart. She tried to find the one who put the spell on her, because she was aware that only death could erase the spell. “ROOOOOAAAARRRRR" cried Klaus out loudly and ripped of the last enemy. Everywhere was blood smeared onto his face and Elijah ran to Hayley to take care of her. Nearby the wall were the last to standing. Greta and the witcher. Freya went back to Keelin with a broken heart, while realizing that Keelins constitution hasn't changed. 

  
“Looks like we almost finished now.” Said Klaus exhausted but still sassy. Gretas mood changed by every Vampire who died while protecting her and she knew that she didn't stand a single chance against Klaus. Klaus moved forward and asked: “Anything that’s left to say?” Greta nooded and forced a smile: “I hope you'll burn in hell!” with that, Klaus moved forward in full speed and rammed his hand into her chest to grip for her heart. The breath stuck in her throat and she looked at him with big fearful eyes, he said: “I hope your soul will never find peace.” ripped her heart out and let her fall down to the ground, beside her laid her heart. The witch overlooked everything and started stuttering: “I didn't mean… I didn't had a choice… I can cure her! I.I.I can give her the powers back!” Klaus was politely now: “Then do it and maybe I'll spare your life.” He mumbled a spell and Freya felt the power ran back inside of her.

She held her hands above the chains and they exploded she done the same with Lisina to free them from the wolfbane chains. Kol ripped the witchers head off the body fast and said: “We'll spare no ones life who are betraying us.” Everyone was quiet now, Hayley already regained her strength and stood up slowly, with Elijah’s help. Freyas mind was overtaxed because Keelin didn't moved a single muscle even though Lisina already became awake again, Keelin remained unconscious. Klaus laid her hand onto her shoulder and said in a calm voice: “How about we're getting her out of here? The wolfbane is probably inside her system, maybe she'll feel better outside of here.” Freya nooded and stared down to Keelin, unable to speak or to move or to think.

He bowed down a little to pick her up, but Freya stopped her with teary and furious eyes: “What are you doing?!” Klaus ensured her: “I'm gonna carry her outside.” He picked her up carefully, without waiting for an answer and brought her outside, while Freya still stood in place in front of the chair. The picture of Keelin branded in her mind until she felt a hand on the back and Hayley asked with worried expressions: “Are you alright?” Freya nooded absently and forced a halfhearted smile. Lisina stood up and said: “Thank you for saving me, even though I’m aware that I was simply the plus one of saving Keelin.” Hayley shook her head: “We wanted to protect the werewolves because we're sharing the same bloodline. I'm glad you're okay Lisina.” Lisina nooded and went outside, followed by Kol, Elijah, Hayley and after a small pause also Freya. 

When Freya spotted Keelin she laid on the ground still unconscious and Freya went to them, her emotions buried deep inside of her, because she feared she'll probably break down in front of everyone. She said: “Bring her home into my room. Maybe she just needs to rest.” Klaus nooded and took care of her, he said: “I'm gonna make sure that she arrive safe.” And ran away with Keelin in her arms. Followed by the rest Freya stopped by at the bell tower and grabbed a few healing potions and headed straight to the Mikaelson Mansion. 

_ **Inside her room** _

  
Klaus was nowhere to be found anymore but Rebekah and Hope were by Keelins side, aware how Freya felt about the werewolf, she stood up as she spotted Freya and hugged her tightly. “How are you sister?” asked Rebekah and smiled at her softly and worried. Freya didn’t answered because she just stared at Keelin while Hope told her sleeping beauty a story. “Klaus told me what happened. Hope insisted to tell her a story to make her feel better.” Freyas heart bumped in her chest and she smiled softly: “I'm gonna be okay as soon as she wakes up.” She moved toward the bed with shaking legs and laid both hands onto Hope’s shoulders. “Hey sweetheart. Thank you for making Aunt Keelin feeling better, I'm sure worked.” Hope looked up with a smile and said: “I think so too. Look Aunt Bekah and me were already cleaning her wounds so she'll heal faster.” Freya closed her eyes and swallowed down a lump in her throat. “Then we don't have to worry about anything. Do you mind leaving Keelin and me in private for a while?” 

Hope shook her head, stood up, grabbed Bekahs hand and pulled her behind her outside of the room while closing the door behind them.

  
Freya took a deep breath and sat down beside Keelin and grabbed her hand softly with shaking hands to have a look at her wounds. Freya shook her head slightly because Keelins body didn't started healing itself that’s why she took out the healing potions to nurse the wounds carefully. As soon as she nursed both sides she sat down again and grabbed her hand to caress it softly: “Keelin?” but no response. Tears were building in her eyes again and finally she let her emotions free. She continued with a whimpering voice: “I need you to wake up please… I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me…” she sobbed loudly and raised Keelins hand to kiss her knuckles tenderly: “And I… need you to wake up for me. You can't leave me alone in this place… the last year was unbearable for me after I send you away…” she closed her eyes tightly while remembering which made more tears streaming down her face.

Freya sobbed: “I… it was the biggest mistake I have done Keelin. All my feelings for you were to much for me.” She took a deep breath and forced a teary smile, raised her hand and caressed Keelins cheek softly and carefully. She swallowed a lump in her throat and said with a high pitched voice: “You know you cared about me and I felt these connection between us. You made my heart racing and I thought about you constantly and I… I was afraid. I was afraid that I can't give you what you deserve.” Freya didn't knew why, but her heart spoke in this moment the language of love: “after you left, I was a wreck. And when you were missing it drove me crazy…” she took a deep breath and forced her voice to be strong now: “I need you to wake up Keelin, I need you back here and I want to prove how I feel about you. How much I….” But she stopped herself and said instead: “How much I care about you. So please…. I'm begging you: wake up!” 

  
But Keelin didn’t responded and looked like a peaceful sleeping beauty in Freyas bed. Freya didn't knew how much time passed but she sat at Keelins side and watched over her, she was exhausted but still she needed to know Keelin was breathing and alive. Until the tiredness took over her and she felt asleep while grabbing tightly onto Keelins hand.

_ **Tbc...** _


	6. Dreams and unspoken feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya is having a nightmare about Keelin and decided that she has to speak about her feelings for Keelin.
> 
> Keelin has a dream and remembered where she met Klaus before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale chapter to this story but a long one! My heart still aches for them and I miss them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! I'm more than grateful! :) 
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter!
> 
> Thank you! :)

Freya had an unpleasant sleep because she had a nightmare of her darkest fear. It was like her whole mind was processing everything she went through the last hours. She didn't wanted to imagine how Keelin was feeling at this point. How much the poison weakened her whole body. 

_ **Freya's nightmare ** _

  
_She looked around and found herself in the same place like before. She was standing in the middle of the woods in front of the house where she found Keelin earlier. Alone. All for herself. Without a helping hand right beside her. Her heart started racing and she moved with fast steps towards the door. No guards in the front of her this time. She opened the door with shaking hands and looked inside. Still, it was empty, nobody was there. She asked in a loud voice: “Hello?” but no voice came back. She walked through the room with careful steps because she feared some enemies, but nobody surprised her, until she spotted the door were she found Keelin before. Her breath hitched inside of her throat and she opened the door with a strange feeling in her stomach. As she opened the door she saw Keelin and her heart almost stopped. Her head hang down and blood was all over her neck. Freya breathed out: “Keelin!” with a shaking voice and tears in her eyes. She rushed towards her and grabbed her head with her hands carefully to raise her chin. “Keelin… Hey look at me.”_

_ She started with a teary voice and didn't realised that the tears were already falling from her eyes. “Open your eyes please.” She begged one more time. She nearly lost it, until Keelin really opened her eyes and looked at her with dead blank eyes. Freya sobbed softly and caressed her cheeks with tenderly hands. “you're ok!” she stated, until Keelin answered without emotions: “I'm not… I died.” Freyas expressions changed fast and her eyes were full of shock now. She shook her head repeatedly and said: “No… No Keelin, you're right here. With me!” Keelin smiled at her coldly: “I am dead because of you.” She continued: “You were pushing me to the Mikaelson family.” Freya didn't knew what to say, that why Keelin continued in aloud and cold voice, which froze Freyas blood: “YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY DEATH, FREYA!” Freya shook her head repeatedly, tears of distress streaming down her face: “NO! NO this isn't real… this can't be real.” With a sob. Keelin pushed her away and stood up. While walking, she looked around and said in a teasing tone: “What were you thinking? You're saving me and we'll walking of in the sunset together?!” Freya took a step back from her and hit the table behind her. _

_She wasn't ready to look into Keelins dead and emotionless eyes, even though she stepped closer to her. Freya looked everywhere but Keelin and took a deep breath. She was stuck and wanted to wake up so bad, but still Keelin was in front of her and grabbed her chin kind of softly. She was in between Keelin and the table and wasn't able to step out of it. To protect herself. Freya was aware that it was probably a bad nightmare, but still she needed to make sure Keelin knows about her feelings. That’s why she started: “Keelin…. I…” _

_and broke off the sentence to finally look into Keelins dead eyes. She raised her hand to get rid of the falling tears of her cheek. Keelin furrowed her brows questionably and Freya continued: “I… I just want you to know, that my feelings for you never faded away since the last time we saw each other. I…” she shook her head slightly and waited for Keelin to say something but she continued to look at her with a painful look. Freya felt it was like she could change Keelin with her actions in this dream, which thought made her strong because she had her hopes up that she might help Keelin to wake up again. “I need you to wake up, Keelin. I… need you by my side.” Keelin moved back from her and shook her head disappointed: “That’s not true. You made it clear, that I’m better of away from you because you need to protect your family.” Freya moved towards her, afraid to lose her and the connection again and said: “No… Keelin please. I realised the past year how much you meant to me. Let’s say, I was able to be open up myself about, what a huge impact my feelings are for you.” _

_Keelin stayed silent but looked at her with a challenging look, that’s why Freya continued with a relieved breath and a saddening smile: “we saved you Keelin. At the moment you're laying in my bed and I’m waiting for you to wake up.” She grabbed her hand and Keelin forced her eyes closed, because she felt the connection. Keelin closed her eyes forcefully because she didn't wanted to hear it, but still she grabbed Freyas hand tighter. Freya: “I need you more than anything in my life Keelin. The past year was an absolute hell. I was afraid to put you into danger because of my feelings for you.” Fresh tears were building in Freyas eyes. Keelin looked deep into her eyes and Freya noticed a change in her eyes color. She saw Keelins beautiful brown eyes for a moment until they went black and dead again, which made her fight for more: “I wanted to protect you and I didn't realised that we were stronger together. That…” she put a teary smile on her face and grabbed Keelins hands tenderly: “I didn't realised that my feelings for you made me stronger than ever. You made me felt loved and you didn't cared about the circumstances about my past, you simply liked me the way that I was.” Keelin nooded and looked at her with hurt brown eyes again, with a forced smile: “I more than liked you. But still: you're right.” Freya was lost in those brown hurt eyes of Keelin: “I know I hurt you with the way I acted. I pushed you away… but I changed. I want to proof you that I changed Keelin.” _

_Keelin was struggling. Her fingertips sweating and she denied an answer, because she didn't wanted to get hurt again. Freya smiled at her sadly and caressed Keelins knuckles while saying: “Give me a chance to proof it to you Keelin. Give me a chance and wake up please.” While saying this words, she got emotional again. Keelin let go of Freyas right hand and raised her hand to caress Freyas cheek softly. Freya said: “I'm gonna wait until you're ready to come back to me, Keelin. Please come back.” Keelin faded slowly and Freya felt more desperate with the lack of Keelins touch. She said in a desperate voice: “I'm gonna wait for you and will not give up on you Keelin!!” and Keelin was gone with a saddening smile. Freya stood there. Alone. Without anyone around her and saw the rooms rambling. She closed her eyes and woke up beside Keelin who was still a sleeping beauty in her bed._

**Nightmare end**

_  
_Freya sighed and shook her head desperately. She hoped that she might could have get through Keelin and brought her to fight to wake up, but Keelin was still unconscious, still sleeping uneasy and still injured inside of her bed. _  
_

_ **Meanwhile Keelins dream** _

_Keelin ran. The black tiny wolf with a silver strand in her fur ran through the wood, fearing for her life. Her parents were already meters in front of her and shouted: “Come on Keelin, we need to hurry!” she ran after her parents from the enemy through the ‘Dark Soul Woods’. She didn't knew who was chasing them, but if her parents were this terrified, it must have been a big enemy. She ran like her life depended on it. Actually it was, when she heard a painful cry out of her mother. “LEAVE US ALONE!” and fighting sounds. Until she heard her mother with a defeated voice. She sped up to see what was going on and then she saw him. A vampire man with his crew in front of Keelins father and mother. “The bloodline is impure. My name is August Müller and I’m gonna pure this bloodline again.” This sentence sent Keelin goosebumps all over her body. She heard it before. He attacked her father with full vampire speed and broke his neck. Her mother howled out loudly because she saw what was coming. Keelin just stood there, unable to move a single muscle and watched everything. Her mother cried out: “We don't condemn ourself with fighting culture. Please…” her voice broke down with tears, afraid to lose her husband: “Please I’m begging you. We just want to live in peace. The Malraux Pack is knew for a peaceful life between vampires and werewolves!” August forced a cold smile and answered: “Vampires and werewolves have hated each other for centuries, I don't believe in your peaceful life!” while having Keelins unconscious father in his bare hands. He laughed out loudly and rammed his hand into her father’s chest to grab for his heart, pull it out and killed him in seconds. Her mother howled out in pain and started fighting against them, while other vampires held her in place. She broke down and cried to fight them off, but the mental pain of losing her husband weakened her. August stepped closer and said with a smile and her husband’s heart in her hands: “I'm gonna to release your pain. You should be thankful to me instead of fighting my crew.” Keelins wolf form stood there and watched everything in front of her. She still couldn't move because she felt like she was paralyzed. Her beloved father died in front of her. Her mother was captured in front of her and she couldn't move herself to save her. Her mother cried out in pain and started fighting against August and 5 other vampires. She fought strong, probably based on the physical pain and before she could finish them, three vampires grabbed her and August killed her without a second thought. _   
_Now it was Keelin who cried and howled out in pain and caught the attention of the enemies. They stepped closer slowly and Keelin felt the ultimate hate inside of her, and didn't realised the tears who were running out of her yellow wolf eyes. She closed her eyes and growled dangerously, while the enemies were stepping closer slowly. August said: “Oh I almost missed to kill you. Thank you for seeking out our attention.” Little Keelin was ready to fight , the pain inside her chest gave her incredible strength. Before anyone could attack they heard noises. August looked around and saw Elijah and Klaus only a few meters away. Klaus said in a dangerous tone: “Back off from her. I should have killed you earlier.” No one moved and Keelin watched the situation in front of her with horrified eyes. August laughed out loudly and said: “You found us fast, but still to late!” and moved towards Keelin in full speed. She stood there and closed her eyes ready to die. She heard an intense growl and fighting noises and still waited for pain, but nothing happened. Klaus stood in front of her in his wolf form and protected her. August laid on the wooden floor because Klaus pushed him away of Keelin, while Elijah took care of the other enemies. August was shocked and stood up to say: “Next time you will pay the price!” and ran away with his crew, but Elijah already followed them. Klaus turned around to face Keelin, who's body shook from fear. He lowered his head to be on Keelins eyelevel and said: “I'm sorry about your loss. But it's not save to be here now.” Keelin howled out loudly while looking to her dead parents behind Klaus. She was paralyzed. Klaus stepped closer and said insistent: “Run to the south and search for 3 huge old General Grant Trees who are building a triangle. It's a shelter. People will take care of you.” Keelin looked at him, panic settling in her chest, everything was overwhelming her. Klaus stomped his paws to the ground to scare her out of her paralyze and shouted: “NOW RUN!” and Keelin ran. Tears of desperation streaming down her eyes but she continued and never stopped or looked back. She didn’t knew how many hours past until she saw the 3 trees and halted her movement in front of them. Indeed she saw a hole which leaded to an underground cave guarded of two women in front of it. She stepped forwards slowly, with lack of strength inside her body now. She fought further and one of the guards spotted her. The last thing she remembered was how the women ran towards her and prevented her from falling._

  
_ **End Keelins dream** _

Freya dried Keelins sweaty forehead and whispered: “Keelin, calm down, you're safe here.” Keelin was mumbling and whining while dreaming. Freya wanted to help her but still she was helpless, she caressed her cheek softly and tried to sooth her: “It's just a dream. Everything will be fine again soon.” After a while Keelin calmed down again and Freya was relieved, still Keelin didn't woke up. Since Freyas nightmare she was still shaking at her whole body, because she couldn't forget how helpless she felt. How much Keelins eyes were terrifying her. Her blank and lifeless eyes and look. She shook her head shortly and sighed. The burnt wounds were still at Keelins forearms and Freya was worried why she didn't healed herself. She held her hands above the wound on her right arm and mumbled a healing spell. White light consumed Keelins forearm but nothing happened even after 10 minutes of a continued spell of Freya.

Freya felt anger in her chest because the feeling of being useless, while having the woman she loves in front of her, probably in pain, drove her crazy. 

  
There was a knock at the door and someone opened it. Rebekah stepped inside slowly: “Hey sister. Is everything alright in here?” Freya forced a smile and raised her shoulders helplessly. “I don't know. She… won't heal. It's like she's stuck in between.” Rebekah came closer and laid her hand onto Freyas back softly: “She will wake up. What about breakfast? You look like you're starving at the moment.” Freya shook her head and grabbed for Keelins hand again to hold her tightly: “No I'm not hungry at all, I can't leave her alone.” Rebekah sighed: “I could bring you something here, you know?” Freya was aware that Rebekah just had best intentions, that’s why she smiled softly and said: “Yeah I would love that.” Rebekah caressed her back one more time and left the room.   
Freya tried again and concentrated herself one more time to help to heal Keelins wounds. Of course she felt how it weakened her but she forced her magic to stay strong.

There was a knock again and Freya stopped the healing progress, since Hayley and Hope stepped inside with breakfast for Freya, she totally lost track of time again. Hope ran towards Freya and she went down on her knees to embrace Hope too. “Hey sweetheart, are you alright?” Hope nooded and answered: “Yeah, how is Aunt Keelin doing?” Freya tried to cover up her sadness and said: “Um… she has problems to heal I guess. I was just trying to help her out a little bit with magic.” Hope smiled and said: “Might need a helping hand? You still promised me to teach me a healing spell.” She looked to Hayley with hopeful eyes and Hayley nodded with a soft smile on her lips. Freya stood up, took her hand and guided her to Keelin and said: “Don't be sad if it won't work out the first time okay? As I said, I already tried it several times before.” Hope shrugged her shoulders: “It doesn't matter as long we are helping aunt Keelin a little bit. Plus mommy said that I just can practice magic with you, so it’s a win-win situation!” Freya smiled and reached her the spell that’s why they were able to start healing Keelin. 

  
Freya grabbed Hope’s hand both held her hand above Keelins wounds and started murmuring the spell. Hope and Freya closed their eyes to concentrate more and Freya felt the heat from Hope’s hand in her own. “Arrrgh…” growled Keelin, which made Freya stop her actions and opened her eyes fast. But still Keelin was sleeping. Hope in excitement: “Look Aunt Freya! The wounds are gone!” Freya looked down to Keelins forearm and sighed relieved, even though: she was confused at the same time. Why didn't it worked out when she tried it times before? She laughed happily and highfived Hope: “You're amazing Hope! Keelin is probably a lot better now. One day, you'll become one of the strongest witches of the world!” Hope ran to Keelins left bedside and wanted to heal the second wounds, but to her surprise it was already gone too. Hayley stepped closer with furrowed brows and asked: “What's wrong? You were planning it this way right?” Freya nodded and said in a questionably tone in her voice: “Yeah of course. I just didn’t expected it would work out this fast.” She looked to Hope who was talking to Keelin about random stuff of her day, Freya looked to Hayley again and whispered: “She’s already so powerful Hayley! I tried to heal Keelin earlier and it didn't worked out.” Hayley agreed and stated: “Maybe it's Hope’s werewolf gene which is helping now.” Freya: “Could be. I wish I was this powerful when I started practicing magic in her age.” 

_ **A little later in the evening** _

  
Freya felt relieved after Keelin had her wounds healed and continued to watch over her after Hope and Hayley left. She sat beside her and whispered in an exhausted and begging tone: “Keelin, let me see those beautiful eyes of you again. Please…” she felt fresh tears building in her eyes again and a sob escaped her throat. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly until she heard moving noises from the bed. She looked up again and saw movement behind Keelins eyelids. Freya heart sped up in her chest and she moved closer to Keelins face, and caressed her hair tenderly: “Keelin? Are you awake??” Keelin furrowed her brows but didn't opened her eyes yet. Freya: “Open your eyes Keelin.” Freya saw how Keelin was pushing herself and than it happened:   
She opened her eyes and looked around with a confused look and said: “What happened?” in a crackling voice.

Freya laughed out happily and couldn't believe her ears to hear her voice finally again. The tears never stopped streaming down her face, but now: tears of happiness. Keelin asked with soft and caring eyes: “Why are you crying?” Freya closed her eyes and couldn't resist it anymore, she grabbed her cheeks with both hands, leaned forward and kissed her as if her life depended on it. She felt her soul coming back to life again after feeling those lips against hers again. After a few moments of confusion and hesitation, Keelin kissed her back softly. She still felt like a truck hit her, but feeling Freya this close again, to feel her soft lips again made her fight against her own weakness. When they broke apart again, Freya smiled at her relieved and Keelin needed to stabilize her breath again, she was overwhelmed: “Wow…” Nothing more. Freya stated shyly: “Yeah, wow…” Keelin still didn't understand anything, but she needed to know, that’s why she tried again: “Okay, still wow. But what happened? I barely remember anything. What am I doing here?” Freya grabbed her hand because she needed the physical contact and started to tell Keelin everything. 

  
As she finished, Keelin was confused about the whole situation as her memories came back in a rush. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows and asked: “But why all of this? Why did you put yourself in danger to save me? And… and the kiss earlier?” Keelin remembered what Greta told her, as she said that Freya already almost killed herself one time because of her. Everything was incredibly clear, but she needed to hear it from Freya herself. Freya took a deep breath and looked into the pleading beautiful eyes in front of her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and started: “I… I was so scared about you Keelin. You didn’t heal and you were unconscious for so long and clearly in pain. I was terrified. And when you were missing it hit me harder than ever before.” She paused shortly to calm herself down again, because she already felt her eyes watering again. “When I shoved you away one year ago, it broke my heart Keelin. It was the hardest decision I ever made in the century. And… I thought it would be the best for you to live without me in your life. I’m used to get into trouble, we have tons of enemies and I didn't realised that I was afraid of myself.” Again a break and she felt Keelin squeezing her hand to ensure her to continue. Freya forced a teary smile and said: “I was afraid of my feelings for you. You made my heart racing with every touch, I felt butterflies in my stomach just when you looked into my eyes. And when you kissed me that day, I never felt more happier! I felt save with you and you accepted me the way I was. And I lost it because I was afraid of losing you one day, that’s why I decided to quit it right in the start.” Keelin had tears in her eyes now too, because she didn't expected Freya to open up this much.

She was speechless and lost of words. Freya again: “And I was lying to myself, because I was already deeply in love with you and I need you to give me a chance to proof it to you. I want to proof my feelings for you, Keelin.” Keelin giggled shortly now: “I thought you wasn't an emotional talking person, but I guess I was wrong.” Freya laughed shyly with burning cheeks. “I understand if you can't jump into a relationship with me right now, but _**you mean so much to me**_, and I want you in my life.” She stopped with hopeful eyes and Keelin raised her hand to grab her head and pull her closer carefully to kiss her again softly. It ended with a forehead touch and Keelin whispered out of breath: “It may take some time to figure everything out, but I want you also in my life.” She shrugged her shoulders and continued: “Life sucked without my merciless badass who doesn't sentimental about anyone.” Both were laughing while remembering, when Keelin said it to her. Freya felt so happy and relieved as Keelin continued: “My feelings for you never changed, Freya. I just needed to hear it from you.” Freya got emotional again and broken away from Keelins forehead to hug her tightly. She breathed in deeply and whispered: “Thank you.” Keelin hugged her back intensely and both enjoyed it to be back at each others sides. 

  
Keelin told Freya about her dream or better flashback when her parents got killed. It hit her, that she never realised it before that it was Klaus who helped her, and now he helped saving her again. She said in a joking tone: “I probably owe him a drink or something now.” Freya was in awe, because she didn't knew about that too.

After a while, both of them stood up and went downstairs, while Freya stabilized her because Keelins legs were still shaky. Everyone sat together downstairs and Hope looked up with a cheerful: “Aunt Keelin you woke up!!!” stood up and ran to her to hug her tightly. Keelin said: “Yeah I am and I heard that you were a helpful hand to wake me up! Soon you'll be probably mightier than your aunt!” Hope giggled and let go of Keelin again and went back to the table. Klaus showed to the chairs and said with a cheeky smile: “Keelin, as a new member of our family, take a seat and have dinner with us.” It warmed Freyas heart and Hayley greeted Keelin too: “I'm glad you're feeling better.” She sat down between Freya and Hayley, took a deep breath and looked around: “I want to say thank you to everyone for saving me. I… yeah I’m really grateful.” Klaus raised his glas and clinked glasses with everyone. Keelin felt relieved, to be here with Freya. So many emotions were inside of her mind and she wanted to talk to Klaus about what she dreamt. But not today, today she just wanted to end the evening in peace.

With Freya hand in hand.

  
_ **Together. Always and forever.** _

_ **The end ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
I'm happy about feedback, good or bad, so I can do better in future! :)


End file.
